This Ones Personal
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Chase is attacked and injected with a drug that is slowly shutting down his internal organs. Seizures begin to complicate the teams attempts to save the young doctor. Never fear, House to the rescue.
1. Surprises

Hello everyone! I've decided to take a crack at 'House' fandom. I do have to say though that Dr. Robert Chase is one of my fav. characters --it's probably the accent --

Disclaimer: I don't own 'House', I'm just borrowing them for this fanfic. This story is for my amusment as well as House fans.

Notes: Um, I don't have a BETA... so any grammatical and spellingmistakes are indeed my fault, so please excuse them... they are purely accidental... sorry.

Enjoy:

* * *

Dr. Robert Chase yawned widely as he brought his digital wristwatch up to glare at the numbers, 4:37. His shift didn't end for a few more hours. 

The blonde groaned and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table in the staff break room. This place was dead as night; it had been for at least an hour. It was as if everyone decided not to get sick or get hurt, leaving this Australian doctor incredibly bored.

"Don't look so happy Chase," Dr. Allison Cameron chimed with fake cheeriness as she walked into the room.

Chase decided that the comment wasn't worth a reply so he glanced back down at his watch again, 4:39. _Damn._ "Any new cases?"

"Unless you call a forty-seven year old male with asparagus shoved up his nose _new_, then no, there aren't any new cases," Cameron told him as she set her coffee mug on the slick clear glass of the table.

Chase snorted at the news. "It actually surprises me that Americans would demean themselves and go as far as to see if they can shove vegetables up their noses… and here I thought it was normal to stop shoving things up your nose after you reached the age of four."

"Sure, but you are living proof that stupidity follows every country, not just America," Cameron told him, smiling when his face registered embarrassment.

Dr. Chase was about to reply when a nurse walked into the room. "Doctor Chase, a Mrs. Goldfarb is here to see you, she's in the lobby."

Groaning, Dr. Chase looked over to Allison who was looking at him through confused eyes. "She's been here to see me everyday, the first time she was complaining of back pain which has been treated with pain medication."

"Maybe she's a drug addict," Cameron supplied.

"I highly doubt that, she hasn't asked for any more medication, she just comes in to see me. She's got to be only a few years younger than my mother is…" Chase trailed off, slightly shivering at the remembrance of his dead mother.

Dr. Cameron laughed slightly; relieved that her and Dr. Chase could have a conversation without the incessant want to rip each other's head off. "Oh cute. She's got a crush on you, and she's even a cradle robber."

"That's not funny," Chase told her, as he rose from his seat. "Oh well, I've got nothing better to do so I guess I'll just go speak with her," and after completing that sentence, Robert Chase was out the door and venturing down the hall.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Goldfarb," Chase spoke as he walked into the lobby. "What can I do for you today?" 

The red headed woman blushed slightly, her eyes never meeting Chase's. "Actually I came here to speak with you," she spoke softly.

"Alright, lets go into exam three. Have you been taking the medication I prescribed for you faithfully?" he questioned.

"Um… yes," she spoke, her eyes finally meeting Chase's.

"That's good, has the medication been working?"

"Yes, like a charm," the read headed woman replied as soon as the two were inside the exam room.

Chase nodded and smiled lightly at the confirmation. This usually wasn't his line of work, but when the woman had come in for the first time the clinic had been swamped. Chase had been ordered by Dr. House to take care of this woman, which he had done, and now regretted immensely.

"So what is it that you needed to speak with me about?" Dr. Chase asked, unaware that the room was closed off to prying eyes, the shades drawn on both sides.

"Have I ever told you that you remind me of my dear Brian," Mrs. Goldfarb told him with a slightly pitched voice.

Chase was taken back by the sudden comment, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The slightest tingle of warning was creeping into his senses, but he ignored it. "Was Brian your husband?"

Mrs. Goldfarb smiled the bright wave of hysterics brimming bright from her green irises. "No. Brian was the man I was having an affair with while I was with my husband," she spoke as if she was talking about a current event in the newspaper.

The blonde was stunned into silence as he tried to contemplate his next move. This woman had just gone loony on him. "Oh," he squeaked, unable to quell the sound.

Before Dr. Chase could do anything to lessen the absurdity of the situation, Mrs. Goldfarb had pounced on him. She had him pinned, the shock too large for Chase to even register the notion to fight her off of him, or even to call out for help.

When he had his wits back, he began thrashing. The motion did nothing for him as the woman applied more pressure to his torso causing Chase to gasp for air as his diaphragm was crushed. "What are you doing?" he heaved.

"What I've wanted to do since the first time I saw you," the woman whispered, her voice taking on a seductive lust.

"Eh…" Chase winced when he felt the unmistakable sting of a needle in his upper right thigh.

Mere seconds passed and the room began to spin for Chase giving him the feeling of being on a tilt-a-whirl. Chase wondered what was now running rampant through his system, but had to let go of all thoughts as his body seemed content on freezing him in that spot. She had given him a tranquilizer of some sort.

Chase had always hated the feeling of flying, which was fully encompassing his entire body. His vision swam out of focus, making it damn near impossible to see or know what this woman was doing to him.

Slowly the darkness opened its arms where Chase was fully engulfed by it.

* * *

"Would anyone like to tell me where Chase is?" Gregory House asked from his position at the front of the table in the conference room. 

"He was with a patient the last time I saw him," Cameron spoke up.

"Why are you still here then?" House asked, his usual cocky persona taking full swing.

Cameron sighed softly but got up and began searching for Chase. Only a few minutes into the search and Cameron found the nurse that had called Chase out to see the woman. "Do you know where I could find Doctor Chase?"

"He went in to exam three with the patient," she informed the dark haired doctor.

"Thanks." Cameron turned and headed for exam three.

* * *

"Chase?" Cameron called through the door, not wanting to walk in on a revealing checkup since the shades were closed. 

No answer.

"Doctor Chase?" she called louder. "I'm coming in," she spoke as she pushed open the door. "What the…?" she whispered to herself as she saw that the lights were off. "Chase, are you in here?" When she once again received no answer, the doctor turned on the light. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked. There was Dr. Chase, lying unmoving on the floor, his clothes discarded around him leaving him naked and vulnerable.

Her doctor training soon took over and she was kneeling beside him, shrugging off her lab coat to place it over Chase's naked body. Next, she lightly patted the sides of Chase's face hoping that he'd respond. When he didn't, Cameron took out her penlight at lifted one of Chase's eyelids. His eyes were glazed and pupils were dilated, they also weren't reacting to the bright beam of light.

"I need help in here," she shouted. The nurse from earlier instantly came to her aid, but left again when Cameron told her to go get more help.

Suddenly Chase's body was jerking, at first they were little spasms until his whole body was convulsing uncontrollably. Cameron knew not to try and restrain him while in this phase, but got a stronghold on Chase's chin to pull down his jaw to prevent Chase from swallowing his tongue. She shoved her hands under his back and flipped him onto his side and into the recovery position.

Dr. Wilson rushed in the room, him being the only person on call at the moment. He cursed when he recognized the man convulsing on the ground. "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know, I was looking for him. This 'fit' started only a couple of minutes after I got here. He was like this when I found him," Cameron told him, keeping her eyes on the jerking blonde.

After the fit had ceased was then that both acting physicians realized that Chase's lips were steadily turning blue, his face also turning a darker shade of red that would soon turn to purple.

"His airway has been compromised," Dr. Wilson informed her as more people came in to join the fray. "We're going to need to intubate," he shouted as a reservoir bag was placed in his hands. He quickly checked for a carotid pulse.

"Here," Dr. Wilson said, throwing the reservoir bag into Cameron's hands and ordered her to pump air into Chase's body.

"Let's get him out of here," Dr. Wilson spoke as gurney was brought into the room.

With help of four people, Chase was skillfully lifted up onto the moving bed.

Dr. Wilson's attention was momentarily averted from his patient when they were in hallway, where he looked doubtfully into his friend; Gregory House's confused eyes.

The man with the cane stood back from all the others before pushing forward to see Chase's condition.

"I think his heart has stopped," Cameron informed, her voice increasing in its panic.

* * *

TBC... I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more! 


	2. Excuses, Excuses

Um... hello slowly creepes out from behind metal door It's been a long time and I'm so sorry to all my reviewers and fans... I got lazy and I had no intention of leaving this story for so long, but I am back and I do intend on finishing this story.

So thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews and I hope this story hasn't lost all of its fans...

But seriously, you guys rock!

Enjoy:

* * *

"Dammit," Cameron muttered as she continued chest compressions. Chase had been down for almost three minutes, and at five was when the brain would start to show its lack of air. Brain damage could be a major factor in his near future.

They had to intubate Chase to get his airway open. Wilson had taken the lead and forced the tube down the Dr.'s mouth, the up-and-down motion of Chase's chest signaled that the machine was doing its job.

"Move," House spoke with his normal cockiness absent at the moment. The dark haired man had his hands wrapped around two paddles that undoubtedly belonged to the portable defibrillator.

House had willingly joined the fray when he had set his eyes upon the situation. One could only wonder what the hell had happened in the time Chase had been missing, and as soon as he was done saving Chase's ass, he would be getting some answers.

"Clear," he chanted. To the people of the room it sounded odd and almost wrong in the way the one word spilled from House's mouth. Elements that were usually in the mans voice were now gone, leaving a professional doctor behind; a doctor who was trying to save a colleagues life.

Chase's body jerked upwards, the current coursing through his body like his blood was supposed to be doing. Everyone's eyes quickly trailed over to the heart monitor, watching the green line that was supposed to be moving up and down in constant rhythm. It remained a disheartening flat-line.

"After all the damn fights and bitching you're going to let me win _now_ Chase?" House asked the unconscious man. The cockiness was back as House told the nurse to charge the paddles again. "I had no idea that you British guys were keen on giving up so easily," House spoke again, fully aware that Chase was Australian, and not British. "Or maybe it's just because you're blond," he muttered.

"Clear," was the demand again.

Chase's body moved up again then fell limply back onto the bed he had been transferred to upon arrival to the room.

"We've got a rhythm," a nurse informed the group. Multiple sighs emanated through the air.

"What are you so happy about? He was dead, and none of you know why," House told them as if he were scolding three year olds. When no one spoke House's eyebrows shot up. "Are you deaf? Start speaking."

"I told him there was a patient waiting for him… a Mrs. Goldfarb. He went into the lobby to speak with her and then they moved into exam room three," the nurse from before spoke up. "I assumed that Dr. Chase was just doing a checkup…"

"You assumed?" House questioned, his voice taking on a sarcastic lilt that made the group wince. "Weren't you nurses taught to accompany the doctors when with a patient to avoid any lawsuits for malpractice and all of that fun stuff when you were in school?"

"Uh…"

"I found him unconscious and… undressed in exam three when you told me to go get him. Shortly after I got there he began seizing," Cameron supplied.

Wilson stepped forward and frowned. "We don't know what happened so we'll just treat this like any other case."

"Hey that's my line!" House said in mock accusation.

"I'll start with a blood test and see if anything is in his system. Then I'll take him down for a CT," Foreman told them, leaning over the bed to Chase who the nurses were situating on the bed. They added the necessary items, just starting with a saline because of how little they knew about the situation.

House rolled his eyes and decided to non-too gently voice what other test they had to perform. "You'll have to test for STD's. Take samples since he was obviously sexually assaulted."

"We don't know that it wasn't consensual," a particularly overconfident nurse pointed out.

House raised and eyebrow at her and rolled his eyes in mocking gesture. "Oh yeah, because there are naked, unconscious, and seizing doctors just lying around all the time… well, besides me of course," House spat sarcastically.

The nurse glared at House but said nothing as her cheeks and nose reddened a little.

The look on Cameron's face was way beyond a Kodak moment. "I'll do it," she offered. She'd seen him at his most vulnerable state; it seemed like the sensitive thing to do for the Aussie.

"Sure you will," House drawled. "Anything to see his unmentionables huh?"

If House had been standing closer Cameron probably would have pummeled him.

"How dare you," she admonished. She turned to look down at her colleague's lax features.

"Check for track marks when you're collecting samples Cameron," Foreman advised. "He would have fought whoever it was off; he must have been given something."

Cameron nodded, trying not to let her emotions take control of the situation. "The police…"

"Have already been contacted, they're sending over an SVU detective to assist Doctor Cameron," a nurse supplied for them as she walked over from her position beside the door to stand beside Chase's legs.

House rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance when everyone just kind of stood around the unconscious doctor who had just moments before on a one way track to the big man upstairs. "Are you all waiting around here for a weather report?"

House's outburst shook the people from their thoughts and movement began once again, orders being shouted and followed with speed. "That's better," House tutted as he watched nurses wheel Dr. Chase from the room.

"Dr. House, Cuddy wants to see you ASAP," a male nurse poked his head into the room and informed the lead doctor.

"Great," House mumbled.

* * *

"What the hell is going on House," Cuddy barked as soon as the Doctor had entered her office.

"Good morning to you too Cuddy," House grinned in the repulsive way only he could pull off.

The woman set her teeth at him and placed her hands on her hips as House took a comfortable seat in front of her empty desk. "Cut the crap Greg."

"I didn't know we were on a first name basis _Lisa_," House shot back and watched mildly amused as the woman sucked in a deep breath and continued pacing behind him.

The woman chose to ignore the House-isms and sought out questioning him. "Doctor Chase?"

"Almost died," House confirmed with a shake of his head. "Poor kid was sexually assaulted by one of his own patients."

"… and you're sure?"

"Is anyone ever really sure about anything…"

"House!" Cuddy shouted, clearly unhappy about the fact House was being so heartless about his colleague.

House swallowed and sobered for a moment. "Nobody knows, nobody here ever knows. No one was watching and you know the best part? A nurse wasn't even in the exam to oversee anything."

Cuddy exhaled heavily and rubbed her aching forehead.

"He was a sitting duck… until he got shot by one of his patients."

"So?"

Cuddy stared at the back of his head and fought the urge to rip a fistful of hair from his scalp. Sometimes the man drove her bonkers… actually he did it on a daily basis. "What is your team doing about it?"

House smiled to himself and rested the metal ball on the top of his can against his cheek. "Solving the case," he replied smartly.

"We're going to hold off telling the press about this House," Cuddy informed him. She finally walked around the desk and sat in her chair. "Understand?"

"Passing up free publicity? Now that's unlike you."

"House," Cuddy warned with narrowed eyes.

"Chase is in capable hands. Foreman and Cameron will come get me when they know more about… what's inside Chase… and _who_ was inside him."

Cuddy was not amused.

House ignored the anger emanating from Cuddy and slowly pulled himself to his feet. His hand gripped the metal ball on his cane and he limped purposefully over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked with raised eyebrows.

With a cocky smile House turned back to his boss. "I'm going to go visit Mrs. Goldfarb."

With that, House was out the door.

"Who the hell is Mrs. Goldfarb?" Cuddy asked the empty room before picking up the phone and dialing Cameron to check up on the mysteriously ill Robert Chase.

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
